bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Preppies
The Preppies are one of the five school cliques. They are led by Derby Harrington, and their second in command is Bif Taylor. They're the richest clique on campus, and are third on the pecking order on campus, behind the Greasers and Jocks. They can be spotted due to their smart Aquaberry clothing. They have a rivalry with the Greasers and they consider that most, if not all students are below them. Members Derby Harrington Derby is the leader of the Preppies, and quite possibly the richest student in the entire school. Bif Taylor Bif is the Preps second in command, and excluding Jimmy, he is the second toughest student on campus after Russell Silverfaust89 16:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Player Opinions *Bunch of idiots. No one likes rich, stuck up people, apart from rich stuck up people themselves. Dan the Man 1983 03:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Least fav clique. Don't like their stuck up attitude. SirLinkalot96 03:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 *I really dislike them. They are so full of themselves, and if they were real people and I knew them, I'd say "If you were poor, no one would look at you twice, because you are a condescending jerk." ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 00:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *I think they're good guys. Sure they're mislead but they don't know what it's like to be poor you know and we can't judge someone based on how they're brought up because no matter what you say it's not their fault. And this is coming from a non-biased person, as I love the Preppies, Jocks and Greasers (the Nerds are okay to me I don't hate them they just scare me a little). Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 01:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Not all of them are bad. But most of them... stuck up beeheads that have no feelings for other people. But that's how they were brought up, I guess. Coloured Flames 22:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) *In real life if they bragged about being rich and acted as stuck-up as they do, they'd get eaten alive. Or at least, need to hire bodyguards so they didn't have their lunch money stolen or hell, get beaten up for existing. McJeff (talk this way)/ **Haha, yeah. They'd be like Gordon. Hua Xiong 11:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *I don't like them. They think they are so great just because they have lots of money and they think it's alright to mess with poor people. I also don't like them because they remind me of the Socs from The Outsiders ''and everyone knows how bad the Socs were. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 31, 2011; 7:00 pm) *I like them only for their fake British accents!!! XD Gord is the most funny of them, "Trash like you is not wanted here! GET OUT!" I laugh every time he gives me an evil look!!!BullworthPinUpGirl 22:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *I hate these guys. They treat people like crap just because they're poor. I don't hate rich people. Just rich people who act like these guys. MichaelDiaz101 03:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Best clique in the entire game. No one can match their wealth, clothes, dominance and overall awesomeness. If I went to Bullworth I would be a Prep. Kingofawosmeness777 05:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *They're alright, just idiots, but alright. [[user:4th Hale|4th Hale'']] (talk) 09:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *They're okay. ~﻿So﻿da 20:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *As a goth I don't like the Preps at all (except for Pinky).Silverfaust89 16:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *Possibly one of my most favored groups, so much characterization. Each character is the stereotypical preppie, but each has their own personalities and backstories. 23:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Zak Category:Cliques